Gracie's xxxHolic Drabbles and Ficbit Collection
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of xxxHolic themed drabbles, ficbits and short stories written for the clamp100 livejournal community. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, lauguage, et cetera.
1. Dessert Cook

Title: Dessert Cook  
Date Written: 12/26/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Watanuki, Yuuko (mentioned), Black Mokona (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Companion piece to 'Dessert' (TRC drabble)  
---  
Watanuki sliced the pears in front of him, humming to himself as he did so. 

His mind drifted back to earlier, when he had come into work: Mokona had met him at the door, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"We got some pears today from a client of mine," Yuuko had said, sliding up to her servant with a smile. "Can you fix them so they go well with alcohol?"

Watanuki sighed, drizzling caramel over the fruit. _Yuuko and her alcohol._

He stopped to get a bottle of wine out of the fridge. "Yuuko! It's ready!"

The witch squealed with delight from the other room.  
---


	2. Parallel Lives

Title: Parallel Lives  
Date Written: 3/28/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rikuo/Kazahaya, Watanuki/Doumeki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Legal Drug and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP.  
Author Notes: Inspired by xxxHolic vol. 1. Crossover with Legal Drug   
---  
Kazahaya watched the only customers in Green Drug store, two teenagers in high school uniforms. They looked just a few years younger than him and Ruiko at the most. They were arguing, the bespectacled teen hissing while the taller man spoke in low, deep tones. 

Kazahaya couldn't help but smile. _They have a tight bond_, he observed. _Nothing at all like me an' Mr. Grumpy._

Kazahaya was too busy arguing with Ruiko when they left to notice the look that Watanuki gave them over his shoulder, a look that was quite similar to the one the blonde had worn himself.  
---


	3. Thin Line

Title: Thin Line  
Date Written: 3/31/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: For the first callenge on hitsuzen 100.  
---  
"I hate you," Watanuki declared as he put his arms around Doumeki's waist.

"Hate you too," Doumeki replied softly against soft lips, pulling the lithe body harder against him.

Clothes fell to the floor and bodies rolled into bed. Lips slid over bare skin, the bed rocked in a steady rhythm. "Hate you... so much, hate you," Watanuki chanted, his fingers digging into Doumeki's shoulders.

Afterward, they laid in each others' arms, dozing off and on between stealing lazy kisses.

Their mouths said "I hate you", everything else said the opposite.

Neither of them would have it any other way.  
---


	4. Birthday Gift

Title: Birthday Gifts  
Date Written: 4/2/06  
Rating: K+ to T  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, mentioned Himawari  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Author's Notes: Set when they're older, so AU possibly? I'm not even going to pretend I know how it ends. For the lj community domekiwatanuki's weekly challenge #1 -- Watanuki's Birthday  
---  
Watanuki, for some reason, always gave out presents on his birthday. It was just in his nature to want to give, to share in the happiness he felt. 

Even with Doumeki, despite his complaints.

On his eighteenth birthday, Doumeki and Himawari got handmade protective charms. Yuuko had taught him how to make them, his payment being to give one to each of his friends.

On his twenty-first birthday he took Doumeki and Himawari out for beers, paying for them and laughing when he got IDed.

This birthday, Himawari had gotten a bouquet of sunflowers.

Doumeki had gotten a lover.

The archer knew he had gotten the better present.  
---


	5. What Hurts the Most

Title: What Hurts the Most  
Date Written: 4/5/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
Word Count: 345 without the lyrics, 383 with  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: ANGST OMG the angst  
Disclaimer: Neither xxxHolic or 'What Hurts the Most' belong to me.  
Author Notes: Inspired by the song 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. And yes, I'm a huge dork.  
---  
_What hurts the most  
was being so close.  
And havin' so much to say  
and watchin' you walk away.  
And never knowin'  
what could've been  
and not seein' that loving you   
is what I was tryin' to do.  
---  
_Watanuki was now known as the quiet kid at school. He never smiled anymore, not even to Himawari-chan. The girl had even taken to bringing him food instead of it being the other way around. 

Yuuko actually worried about the boy. Normally she wouldn't have been upset, but this time she didn't know if the boy could recover... And he hadn't even done a thing to deserve it.

But she knew that life was not fair--it was an inevitable realization in her line of work.  
---  
The bespectacled teen walked down the paved walk, his eyes focused on his feet. The ground under his feet changed from cement to tar and back as he walked from school to his destination. Sometimes, another pair of shoes would cross his vision, but he never looked up at them.

Left, right, left, left... The trail wasn't long, but it felt like it took forever. He only looked up when he stepped onto the consecrated ground of the Doumeki temple.

There was a small shrine in the back of the temple. Watanuki lit a stick of incense before continuing past the shrine, near the growth at the back of the property.  
_---  
Watanuki was laying in Doumeki's arms. The two were laying on Watanuki's futon in his apartment, snuggling under the covers together. Doumeki was stroking Watanuki's back, the two of them basking in the afterglow of sex. "Hey, Kimihiro?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What do you see when you think of the future?"_

_Watanuki grinned and propped himself up on his elbows. "What do you see?"_

_"You," Doumeki replied seriously._

_Watanuki laughed and kissed him. "You're so freakin' corny, you know that?"_  
---  
Watanuki knelt before the tombstone. His fingers carefully traced the name on the tombstone over and over, as if he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't true, that it wasn't his lover's name chiseled there. His fingers went over it one more time, tracing the characters: Doumeki Shizuka.

"It was you," Watanuki choked out, tears falling thick and fast and wetting the granite. "I saw you, Shizuka"  
---


	6. Romeo and Romeo

Title: Romeo and Romeo  
Date Written: 4/7/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Himawari(mentioned)  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Author's Notes: Written for the doumekiwatanuki lj community's second challenge -- The School Play. And since FF.N is being stupid, the original version can be found on my own LJ.  
---  
"What the hell is up with our class?"

Silence.

"I mean, an all-boy company for the culture fair?"

Silence.

"Why couldn't we just do geisha dances? That way it would be all _girls_, not... not boys in drag!"

Silence.

"And Romeo and Juliet? I know it's a classic, but the _hell_?"

"... oi."

" 'Course, you would be Romeo, but _me _as Juliet? And then Himawari-chan's comment--'_You're the girliest guy in class_'? Thought she liked me."

"...Oi."

"This has all the makings of bad shonen-ai."

"OI."

"WHAT?"

"Get over here so we can practice the kissing scenes."

"Fine..."  
---


	7. Difference

Title: Difference  
Date Written: 4/10/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Hehe, I'm such a fangirl. For hitsuzen100's second weekly challenge.  
---  
Nothing was different. 

At least, he didn't feel all that different. There were no outward marks on his body (none that anyone could _see_). He had the usual soreness between his legs that he always had after a night with Shizuka, but it wasn't completely unbearable. No one had ever noticed before whenever he had a slight limp.

Today, though, he felt like the entire class was staring at him.

They weren't. The only eyes that were on him were outside the classroom, golden and probing.

A ring on the bespectacled teen's hand glinted in the sunlight.

Doumeki smiled.

_Mine_.  
---


	8. Stage Direction

Title: Stage Direction  
Date Written: 4/13/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, one poor abused director  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Sequel to Romeo and Romeo, dedicated to celestialspare since she's the one who gave me the idea for the sequel.  
---  
The poor student director of this year's school play was going insane. Besides the predictable last minute production problems--costumes not fitting just right, actors getting the opening night acne, and understudies debating ways to bump off the main leads--there was the problem with this year's Romeo and Juliet. 

Kimihiro Watanuki and Shizuka Doumeki kept disappearing off for what they called 'private line study'.

And they kept trying to make... _creative _changes.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT ACTING OUT THE SEX SCENE!" he screamed, tearing at his hair.

To their credit, the girls _really _liked the suggestions.  
---


	9. Opening Night

Title: Opening Night  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 4/13/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Sequel to 'Romeo and Romeo' and 'Stage Direction'. Dedicated to psychicdreams  
---  
Tonight was the big night. The night that the class would put on the all-male production of _Romeo and Juliet_.

The first three scenes went off without a hitch. Then came the fourth scene--the party scene.

And the kiss.

The first kiss was long and steamy, Doumeki's arms wrapping around Watanuki's waist so the slender teen wouldn't collapse. By the time they broke apart they were both panting heavily, ready to jump one another in front of everyone.

The director was busy having fits backstage, but in the very back of the auditorium, Yuuko smiled in the darkness.  
---


	10. News Date

Title: News Date  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 5/23/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Sequel to Opening Night. The last one in the series.  
---  
Our annual culture fair was a huge success. This year's theme was foreign cultures, and we had features from around the globe. 

This year's stand-out exhibit was the production of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, the title characters played by sophomores Doumeki Shizuka and Watanuki Kimihiro. While most teens would have shied away from playing romantic opposites of another man, these two not only seemed to embrace the idea but conveyed the message that they actually were in love with one another.

Congrats to these two wonderful actors.

Doumeki and Watanuki, the headmaster would like to see you in his office.  
---


	11. Memento

Title: Memento  
hitsuzen100's Weekly Challenge #4: Picture Frame  
Date Written: 5/23/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: 1 of 3. Ugh, I'm doing it again.  
---  
Watanuki glared at the picture frame on the table as he ate dinner. Behind the glass was a picture of him and Shizuka, looking content (for once). 

His lover had given it to him earlier today.

"I'm leaving for a few weeks to train with my father. I don't know when I'll be back. Keep this by your futon. I'll watch over you at home."

Watanuki pointed at the picture. "You'd better write, asshole."

He got ready for bed and stared at it for a while before kissing the glass and setting it next to the picture of his parents.  
---


	12. Hard

Title: Hard  
hitsuzen100's Weekly Challenge #5: Loneliness  
Date Written: 5/23/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Part 2 of 3.  
---  
It was hard. 

The loneliness, that is.

Sure, it was hard with more spirits around, and with no one to bitch at but the woman who loved to dock his pay.

But the hardest part was coming home to an empty apartment, with no Shizuka lounging around and eating his food. No friend to discuss the strange things he encountered day after day.

And no lover to greet him with his soft, faint smile and a gentle kiss.

Now, all there was waiting were letters saying how much he was missed and a tear-streaked picture frame.

It was hard.  
---


	13. Leaving Messages

Title: Leaving Messages  
hitsuzen100's Weekly Challenge #6: Postcard  
Date Written: 5/23/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Part 3 of 3. Guh. Why do these always hit me at the same time?  
---  
Shizuka always wrote Kimihiro letters when he was away from his lover. Often they said the things that he himself couldn't: How much he loved the other teen; how he missed his lover; and how, as soon as he got back, he'd spirit Kimihiro away and make love with him all day (the last part usually got pretty graphic--hey, he was was a guy!) 

Kimihiro wasn't there when Shizuka got back, so the archer left him a postcard.

_Love,  
I'm back. Come to me.  
--Shizuka_

Kimihiro came running when he found the message on his counter.

And Shizuka was waiting.  
---


	14. Experiment

Title: Experiment  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 6/18/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Author Notes: The muses resurected long enough for a drabble.  
---  
It was another average day: Doumeki and Watanuki were walking home, the shorter man ranting and raving about something or other, the taller man following stoically. 

What watanuki was bitching about, Doumeki didn't really know. He was too busy being entranced by Watanuki's lips, wondering just how soft they would be...

Watanuki was stunned when Doumeki pulled him into his arms and kissed him. The kiss completely short-circuted his brain, leaving the shorter teen speechless.

If I had known it worked, I would have done it sooner," Doumeki said smoothly, walking away and smirking.

Watanuki stormed after him, cussing.  
---


	15. Illness

Title: Illness  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 7/6/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Maru, Moro, Himawari  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: MAJOR FOR Volume 6  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Ugh... A whole series of drabbles from Doumeki's POV. I'd make them a fic, but for some reason I love the short bites. All quotes (well, most of them) are from TOKYOPOP translation. 1 of 5   
---  
Doumeki was completely upset over Watanuki's sudden illness, but he wouldn't--COULDN'T--show it.

Himawari-chan--that _damn woman_--was sitting next to his bed. That fact alone made the archer's blood boil. He hated the way Watanuki fawned all over her, lying to her when he KNEW that he didn't just have a cold.

The slender boy didn't have a fever, and was completely hostile when Doumeki asked about his well-being, so the archer couldn't resist giving him a little jab.

If Watanuki made Doumeki worry, he was going to make Watanuki mad.

Turnabout _is _fair play.  
---


	16. Warning

Title: Warning  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 7/6/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Maru, Moro, Himawari  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: MAJOR FOR Volume 6  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Ugh... A whole series of drabbles from Doumeki's POV. I'd make them a fic, but for some reason I love the short bites. All quotes (well, most of them) are from TOKYOPOP translation. 2 of 5  
---  
Doumeki had never gotten a phone call from the dimensional witch before. He idly wondered how she got the temple's number. 

"Watanuki is at my shop and in need of help. As you know, certain humans cannot enter my shop."

"I'm one of them," Doumeki reminded her.

"Maru and Moro will be able to bring Watanuki to the gate, but you have to help him after that." There was a pause before she continued. "Doumeki... if he is allowed to keep this going, he'll be lost forever."

Doumeki didn't even hang the phone up in his hurry to the shop.  
---


	17. Threshold

Title: Threshold  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 7/6/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Maru, Moro, Himawari  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: MAJOR FOR Volume 6  
Warnings: None Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Ugh... A whole series of drabbles from Doumeki's POV. I'd make them a fic, but for some reason I love the short bites. All quotes (well, most of them) are from TOKYOPOP translation. 3 of 5   
---  
Yuuko's shop looked different to Doumeki than it did to Watanuki. What Doumeki saw was an overgrown lot with a rundown house. 

Doumeki couldn't even get two steps from the entrance--the barrier was a strong one. So he was reduced to pacing restlessly.

Then he saw Watanuki coming from inside the house, his breifcase floating behind him. He had to concentrate hard to see the fuzzy shapes by him; one blue, the other pink.

Watanuki was catapulted at him, and he barely caught the teen. Two faint voices floated towards him.

"Please take care of Watanuki."

Doumeki nodded in accession.  
---


	18. Rest

Title: Rest  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 7/6/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Maru, Moro  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: MAJOR FOR Volume 6  
Warnings: None Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Ugh... A whole series of drabbles from Doumeki's POV. I'd make them a fic, but for some reason I love the short bites. All quotes (well, most of them) are from TOKYOPOP translation. 4 of 5  
---  
Last time he had to carry Watanuki, the teen had been heavy. 

Now, he was far too light for the archer to be happy.

His mother gave him a strange look when he walked into the temple with Watanuki slung over his shoulder, but said nothing. The young monk-in-training took the slender teen's jacket off and tucked him into bed. Then he retreated into a corner and began meditating.

"Where am... I?"

Doumeki's eyes opened. "My place," he said.

"Why?"

_Because I love you and want to care for you._ "Because I got a call from Yuuko-san."  
---


	19. Choice

Title: Choice  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 7/6/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Maru, Moro, Himawari  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: MAJOR FOR Volume 6  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: Ugh... A whole series of drabbles from Doumeki's POV. I'd make them a fic, but for some reason I love the short bites. All quotes (well, most of them) are from TOKYOPOP translation. 5 of 5   
---  
He was gone for two minutes, and when he returned, the futon was empty. 

Doumeki _knew _where Watanuki had gone. There was no other place he could be.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

They were shocked by his appearance.

The fact that she was something... else... confirmed his suspicions. She was killing him.

He drew his bow because he couldn't live without Watanuki Kimihiro in his life.

He let the arrow fly because he _had _to save him.

When Watanuki asked why, he answered the only way he knew how:

"It's just what I chose to do"  
---


	20. Unexpected Answer

Title: Unexpected Answer  
hitsuzen100 Weekly Challenge #9 -- Wish  
Date Written: 7/6/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: MAJOR FOR Volume 7  
Warnings: None Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Author Notes: One I've been sitting on for a few weeks. This is the second version of the drabble, from Watanuki's point of view.  
---  
Yuuko raised her eyebrows at the teen before her. "I'll grant your wish... but first you have to tell me why you want to help someone you say you hate."

Watanuki opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. Why was he doing this?

Voices started up inside his mind, whirling around.

_It's my fault!_

_I want him to feel guilty every time he looks at me._

Faintly, in the background, a voice murmured, _Because I love him._

That voice was promptly squished.

When Watanuki opened his mouth again, he said, "It's what I chose to do."

Yuuko smiled.  
---


	21. Blind

Title: Blind  
5sense's List #1, Theme #1 -- Sight  
Date Written: 7/26/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Watanuki/Doumeki, Yuuko  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: For book 8.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Notes: **This involves information that is ahead of the DellRay publications.** Read with caution.  
---  
Kimihiro Watanuki was blind. 

If Yuuko pointed it out, it would have gotten two reactions:

The first would have been an exasperated sigh as he waved his glasses about;

The second would have been that he saw too much, which is why he was there.

Of course, after the spider incident he truly was blind, in one eye and to why he had wanted Doumeki's punishment. The archer had given Watanuki half his sight and saw clearer than ever.

Watanuki was still blind as a bat.

However...

Yuuko smiled softly to herself.

Slowly... Very slowly... He was starting to see.  
---


	22. Voice

Title: Voice  
5 sense's List #1, Theme #2 -- Sound  
Date Written: 7/28/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Watanuki/Doumeki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None   
Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not mine.  
Notes: I'm loving doing these.  
---  
Doumeki Shizuka loved the sounds he could get Watanuki Kimihiro to make. 

The bespectacled teen's voice had an amazing calming effect on the archer. That was, of course, when Kimihiro wasn't yelling at him; then his heart would race, wondering what the shorter teen's voice would sound like screaming his name in passion.

Shikzua yearned to voice his own feelings, but he couldn't--not yet. Not until he was absolutely _sure _Kimihiro would listen.

Not until he was _sure _he himself could handle rejection.

For now, he was content with fantasies.

And content with hearing his name on Kimihiro's lips.  
---


	23. Linger

Title: Linger  
5 sense's List #1, Theme #3 -- Smell  
Date Written: 7/28/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: xxHolic is not mine.  
---  
"I'm going nuts," Watanuki grumbled to himself. 

For days--no, now that he thought about it, weeks--on end now, he had been... _obsessed _with his scent. Not hers, the one that made him go all weak-knees when she smiled, his.

He was a guy, sweaty and overpowering and...

And he smelled just _phenomenal_.

It was baffling.

When he had asked Yuuko about it, she had just smirked and said something cryptic (per usual).

As soon as Doumeki came close enough to him, Watanuki's mind would go on autopilot.

Secretly, he actually liked the way it made him feel.  
---


	24. Addiction

Title: Addiction  
5sense's List #1, Theme #4: Taste  
Date Written: 8/15/06  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T for boys kissing  
Characters: Kimihiro Watanuki/Shizuka Doumeki  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
-----  
Shizuka was fairly surprised when Kimihiro pressed their lips together, but not for very long. He could just barely taste the shorter teen's lips on his, and was overcome by the urge to taste more of him. 

He pushed Kimihiro up against the wall, making the boy gasp. He darted his tongue into the bespectacled teen's mouth, moaning faintly at the taste his tongue met.

Kimihiro tasted like his cooking, deep and rich and so amazingly delicious.

He pulled away for a breath before diving back into another kiss.

Like his cooking, the taste of Kimihiro was pretty damn addicting.  
-----


	25. Phoenix

Title: Phoenix  
5sense's List#1, Theme #5: Touch  
Date Written: 8/15/06  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T to M for possible lime insinuations  
Characters: Shizuka Doumeki/Kimihiro Watanuki  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I'm done with the challenge!  
-----  
_He was on fire._

Shizuka's fingers were tracing lines up and down his back as his mouth devoured the pulsepoint in his neck.

_Burning..._

His hands slid around to rub his chest and Kimihiro arched into the touch. He could feel the callouses on Shizuka's hands, the rough skin thickend from archery and yardwork.

_Slowly dying..._

Bodies writhing against one another, skin on skin dragging against one another, every single cell alive.

_Alive for the first time..._

He was surrounded on all sides, invaded by his touch.

_Don't..._

"Don't stop," Kimihiro whimpered.

Shizuka paused and smiled. "Never," he promised, kissing him.

_He was reborn..._  
-----


	26. Payback

Title: Payback  
Date Written: 8/22/06  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 254  
Characters/Pairings: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro  
Spoilers: For the 8th volume  
Warnings: Discussion of masturbation, shonen-ai/yaoi  
Notes: A giftfic inspired by one of hazuri's posts on the lj community doumekiwatanuki. Visit my lj for a link to the post. (CAUTION: POST IS NOT WORKSAFE)  
---  
"Kimihiro." 

The shorter teen stuck his head out of the kitchen, where he was making breakfast. "Hmn?"

The archer walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back. "What were you doing at sunrise this morning?" he whispered in his ear.

Kimihiro felt a blush rise to his cheeks when he realized that Shizuka must have seen him pleasuring himself _yet again_. "I, uh-"

"It's not fair, Kimi," Shizuka said in a low voice, "that you get to sit in our bed and jerk off while I have to do chores." He ground his hips against the round firmness of Kimihiro's clothed ass and grinned when his lover moaned. "Because when I catch glimpses, I want."

Kimihiro's eyes rolled back in his head when Shizuka lent down to suck on his earlobe. _This _was what he had woken up thinking about. "Well, you should have come and joined me," he argued.

"Mmm, I can't," the monk countered. "Then I'd just drop everything whenever I want you, and the entire place would collapse around our ears."

"Sounds _terrible_," Kimihiro replied sarcastically.

"So you know what this means for you, don't you?" Shizuka teased, reaching over to turn the stovetop off.

Kimihiro made a sound of protest before giving into the heated kiss his lover laid on him.

"Payback," Shizuka said, grinning and lifting his lover. Kimihiro squirmed and ranted in protest, but Shizuka just ignored him, throwing the lithe teen over his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom.  
---


End file.
